Desert Rose
by UnrequitedxLove
Summary: All work and no play makes Gaara a very dull boy. .GaaraxMatsuri.


A/N: This is dedicated to Zephyr.Camila. She requested Gaara x Matsuri and that's what she gets. I hope you like it, girl! 3

Disclaimer; Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Naruto, so please do not sue. I mean, honestly. If I owned Naruto, I'd be sitting on a cruise ship that was circling Costa Rica, sipping some virgin drink and soaking up some sun, kthnx. x3

--xoxo--

All work and no play makes Gaara a very dull boy.

...

Seriously. All the paperwork as Kazekage was really driving him over the edge. From dawn to dusk with various breaks for the restroom and food, he worked. He signed treaties, met with ambassadors of other countries, listened to the peoples problems - if Naruto hadn't taught him killing isn't the only way to make sure you exist, there would be a sand dune filled with dead bodies about now. Not to mention, Temari had insisted that they teach their own how to fight, stealing from Konoha. As soon as Temari had suggested this, Gaara had asked if Shikamaru had had any help in this. Temari had changed the topic and started talking about the Suna weather.

Gaara had figured teaching kids would be even more stress on his already troubled mind and body, but, as the wonderful lady luck would have it, he only had one student. Of course, he only had one student because everyone else was afraid of him... For once, being feared was a good thing. The one student he had didn't look particularly happy to be here. She looked like a deer in the headlights, more or less. Then, she'd gotten kidnapped because she'd been seen with him. Yet, she still trusted him and came to him every day asking to be taught something new about weapons.

She wasn't the most coordinated of students, but, Matsuri had determination that could rival that of a wolf determined to get it's prey. He could look out the window and usually find her training near by. He gave her special permission to train near the Kazekage office, saying it was to make sure she wouldn't get kidnapped again.

'Maybe there's something more...' the annoying voice in the back of his head nagged.

Gaara shook said head furiously, causing his bright red hair to shift violently around him and it also sent his Kazekage hat flying slowly to the ground beside him. He watched it for a moment, studied the blue and white pattern, then bent and picked it up, setting it on his desk. He looked out the window and, sure enough, there was his student. Matsuri was currently practicing with a light sword today, swinging it lightly with one hand and then rushing forward to strike lethally like the poison injected by the quick bite of the desert cobra.

After wiping the sweat off her brow, Matsuri looked up. Noticing Gaara watching, she smiled and waved, meeting his sea foam green eyes with her own light brown ones. He waved back, although it was only a mere raising of his hand, and his lips quirked up in what could have been taken as a smile. She went back to her training with rekindled vigor and Gaara sat back down at his desk, reading over yet another treaty and signing it, wishing he had the vigor Matsuri did.

It was then that he realised there was one thing that did distract his mind from his work, even while he was still working on it. One thing made signing things, discussing with ambassadors and dealing with laws all the more bearable. It was a secret, even, only shared between two people. Only himself and Matsuri knew, knew that the bond between them was more than sensei-student; was more than Kazekage and citizen. The kisses stolen in the middle of the night, and the person conversations in the middle of training was a thing only they knew about and had.

Matsuri was his desert rose; and would always be.

That's why he was going to propose that night.

--xoxo--

A/N: Sorry it was so short. oo; I meant to make it longer, but, the idea that they were in a secret relationship just rammed into my mind and I had to make it so. Heh. I hope you like it. 3 My next fic could be one of three things. Either one of two one shot stories or a biggg chaptered fic. Maybe you can vote on it in REVIEWS? D; -hinthint; nudgenudge-


End file.
